Kyoko's problem
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Takes place 6YL, Tsunayoshi Sawada has finally become Vongola Decimo, and achieved his goal of Dating Kyoko Sasagawa. However as time passes, Kyoko never gets to spend time with her beloved Tsu-Kun. What will happen? T for Lal Mirch. Pairings: 2795 (Main couple), 1896, 5986, LPin, 3387.


**My first real 2795 story, I actually wrote this 7/16/2012, it was meant to be a part of this story I planned on writing with the Vongola first and tenth Gen. The Varia, Arcobaleno, Millefiore, and maybe even the Simon. But it's been forever since I worked on it. So I'll just post them as different one-shots. Hopefully you will like them!**

**Takes place 6YL**

**Pairings: 2795 (Main couple), 1896, 5986, LPin, 3387.**

**I do not own KHR **

* * *

Tsunayoshi let out a sigh as he sat at his desk, it was his first week as the actual boss of Vongola and all he has done was boring paper work. To be honest he missed all the fighting he had as a middle school student. He would gladly give anything to have that again… well besides all of Reborn crazy training… or well he actually did miss Reborn crazy training.

"Tsu-Kun, are you here?" Tsuna heard Kyoko's voiceas she walked into the room. She smiled as she looked at him, "what are you still doing here?" She asked, as she walked to his desk. She paused when she saw the paper work.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-Chan we had a date today didn't we? I completely forgot!" He apologized. It's true, after all these years he finally achieved his goal of dating Kyoko Sasagawa. Only now he couldn't fully date her because of all the work.

Kyoko gave him a sad smile, "I know Tsu-Kun. We can move it to another day. When your free maybe?" Tsuna looked at his schedule to see when he had free… which wouldn't be until next month… of the next year.

"Umm…" He started, Kyoko's smile changed into a frown.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Kyoko-Chan! I promise to make it up to you!" She gave him a brave smile as she nodded and left.

She knew being a Mafia Boss would be hard and take almost all of his time… but was it too much to ask for one little date? It didn't even have to be a long one, as long as she got to spend some time with him.

Instead she went to the kitchen where the other girls were. She put on a strong smile as she walked to Haru, Chrome, I-Pin and Bianchi. She was shocked to see Lal Mirch sitting on the counter, a sports drink in hand.

"Ciao Kyoko-Chan," Haru squealed, with a bright smile on her face.

"Ciao Haru-chan," was her simple reply as she sat down at the table.

Chrome noticed she was hiding her real feelings decided to cut a piece of cake for her and set it in front of her. Kyoko looked up at Chrome confused. The female half Mist Guardian only smiled as she got her a glass of milk.

"If you feel like talking about it, we are all ears." The nineteen year old replied as she gave her friend a soft smile. "Us girls have to stick together anyways, don't we?"

Kyoko smiled as she nodded, "its Tsu-Kun… the paper work is really getting to him, and we had to cancel our date… again. This is the third time this week!"

The girls gave her a sad look as they got out all the sweets, "if I were you I would go in there, and slap him a thousand times until he makes time." Lal said, in a serious tone as she took a spoon full of the ice cream.

"Or tell Mama, she would knock some sense into her no-good son." Bianchi replied, a grin on her face.

"Hai, we will all march in there and demand for Tsuna-San to spend time with Kyoko-chan!"

"What are you noisy women talking about?" Gokudera asked, as he walked into the kitchen with Yamamoto.

"Is it girl talk? Should we go?" Yamamoto asked, slight fear on his face, he learned the hard way when they were having girl talk… he was forced to sit and join them. He doesn't want to go there that again.

"No, we have a question for you bastards." Lal said. Bianchi looked at Gokudera.

"Sis… ahh my stomach," Gokudera's face turned blue and his stomach started to turn as he fell over in pain.

"Hayato," both Bianchi and Haru exclaimed, as they ran to him. Bianchi put her goggles on, he was better in the blink of an eye.

"What do you need to ask?" Yamamoto asked, as they took seats at the table.

"When you guys say you're busy what the fuck, are you really doing?" Lal asked, as she pointed a spoon full of ices cream and chocolate cake at them.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, they needed to word this wisely or else they would both be in the dog house… the sad thing is. Yamamoto isn't dating any of them while Gokudera is dating Haru. He would be in deep shit if he said the wrong thing to them.

"Paper work or missions," They exclaimed, hoping the girls would believe. They didn't.

"What are you fuckbags really doing?" Lal snapped, a glare on her face.

"Really, paper work and missions… or training, oh and Baseball," Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera slammed his head on the table.

"Yamamoto, you are a fucking idiot, excuse me. I need a smoke." Gokudera stood. Haru made him sit.

"You're going nowhere until we get a good answer."

"Dokuro, Lal, I-Pin you two know that's the truth! Jyuudaime sends you on missions as well! And you also do paper work over the missions!" Gokudera exclaimed. Chrome, Lal, and I-Pin nodded at that.

"All right, we believe you little shit, you may go." Lal said as she waved them off.

They were gone in the blink of an eye. Yamamoto to throw a baseball, Gokudera to have a much needed smoke… or two… maybe ten who knows?

The girls shook their heads and glared when Colonnello walked in. He sensed them glaring at him as he got sports drink, standing straight he left the room, hoping to god that none of them (Namely Lal) would shot him, he's close… just a little more…

"Colonnello, stop right there maggot!"

Damn, he was so close. He was standing in the door way for crying out loud!

"Sit." Colonnello sat right where he was, making Lal shot him. "NOT THERE YOU FUCKING IDIOT IN THE HOT SEAT!"

Colonnello sat in said seat and waited for whatever Lal wanted to happen.

"Hahi; if you had to choose paper work, or your girlfriend, which would you choose?"

"Girlfriend, kora" Colonnello said without a hitch, "I mean; I would give up anything to spend time with Lal, kora."

"Shut up Maggot, I'm not even your girlfriend!"

"Wanna be kora?"

Lal blushed as she shot Colonnello, he fled the room, "fucking pervert!" She screamed, as she folded her arms, and hid the blush that was on her face.

Their next victim was Hibari, but only Chrome, Bianchi and Lal could handle him, I-Pin still shy around him looked away while Haru and Kyoko hid.

"Hibari," Bianchi started.

"Where do you always go? I mean we only see you like twice a day." Lal added.

"Roof," He replied in a bored tone, "Nagi, we are leaving at seven if we want to make dinner on time." Chrome only nodded with a blush. "If we are late, I'll bite you to death."

"WAIT HIBARI I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" Haru shouted. Hibari paused at the door way after he grabbed a bottle of water and looked at her.

"Hn,"

"Hahi… um… how do you make time to spend with Chrome-Chan if you guys are always so busy?"

"I make it a point to spend time with Nagi; she's the only one worthy of my attaching."

"What about paper work?"

"Tetsu,"

"KYOYA LET'S HANG OUT!" Dino screamed as he leaped into the kitchen, he froze when he saw the women. "Oh shit, Dino out." Dino fled only for Lal to grab him by the foot with her Centipede, it pulled him back to the table.

He was scratching at the ground, screaming like a little girl. They then remembered Dino didn't have a girlfriend and he was useless to them… well they still messed with him anyways.

"Dino, how do you get out of paper work?"

"That's easy; I have Remario do it for me." Dino smiled.

"Tetsu… Remario… Hahi! TSUNA-SAN NEEDS A MANSLAVE!" Haru screamed as she punched a fist in the air.

"Manslave," both Dino and Hibari said, as they looked at Haru.

"Yes, a mansalve will solve everything!" She said with pride in her voice. "Anyone but Hayato, he's my manslave." She said, in a harsh voice, making her sound like she wore the pants in their relationship… which she did… she just let Hayato think he did.

"Whatever floats your boat Haru?" Lal said.

Kyoko looked up at everyone; she gave them all a bright smile as she stood. "Thank you everyone, I'm going to get to spend time with my Tsu-Kun if it's the last thing I do."

They all looked up when Kyoko said that. Lambo had entered the room when she was thinking, the girls decided to fuck with Lambo by threatening to cut his hair and make him look like a girl.

They let Lambo go, Lal made a motion to attack Lambo, making him run off screaming like a little girl the whole way to his room. I-Pin frowned slightly at that, she was in love with a sissy.

Kyoko set work to cooking Tsuna's favorite meal, Haru, Chrome, and I-Pin helped while Lal and Bianchi watched. Hibari and Dino were gone, so they didn't have to help. They packed plates and wine glasses before they packed the food and wine, they even packed a few sweets and cheered for Kyoko as she went back to Tsuna's office.

* * *

She knocked on the door and walked in. Tsuna was still working on the paper work. Setting the basket down she walked over to the desk. Grabbed all the papers and organized them before she put them down. She made sure the desk was completely cleared as she took the plates and silverware out and set them on the desk. Tsuna watched in awe as she pulled everything out of that tiny basket.

He wondered if she was going _Mary Poppins_ on him. She smiled as she placed two candles on the desk and lit them, she pulled the chair closer to his desk and went to dim the lights.

"There, much better. Isn't that right Tsu-Kun?" Tsuna only nodded, as he stared at the wonderful food in front of him. It was his favorite as well!

"Kyoko-Chan… this is amazing!" Tsuna said, as he looked up at her. She smiled.

"Shall we dig in?"

Tsuna nodded as they dug in, they spent well needed time together. Kyoko decided to do this once a month in case he canceled on her again. Ryohei walked in the room, about to ask something when he noticed the two having a nice dinner, he smiled as he left the room. He was proud of Tsuna finally finding time for his baby sister. If he didn't anytime soon… big brother would have had to step in and make him, make time for her.

* * *

"Gokudera-Kun… Yamamoto-Kun," Chrome called as they found the two, they tensed as they turned to look at the girls.

The girls looked at Lal who refused to do what they came to do. Chrome and Haru had to poke her a few times before she agreed. They stood side by side and took a deep breath, "We are sorry for harassing you!" They said in perfect unison. The boys stared with confused looks on their faces.

"Um…you're forgiven?" Yamamoto asked, as he looked at them. To prove they were sorry Haru and Chrome kissed each of their cheeks while Lal glared, and Bianchi kissed Gokudera's forehead… she didn't have her goggles on. So he fell over in pain.

They went to Colonnello next. The girls pushed Lal forward. She grumbled, "Colonnello… I'm sorry for shooting you earlier…"

"And," Haru motioned for her to go on.

"And… I'm sorry for harassing you."

"Now you…" Haru said yet again. Lal glared as she slapped Colonnello's cheek, then kissed it before she fled the room. The girls giggled as they went to find Hibari and Dino. Colonnello only stood there, a dumb grin on his face.

"What's up with you?" Reborn asked, as he looked at Colonnello, he was poking him with a stick.

"Dude… Lal fucking Mirch just kissed me kora."

"Did she slap you first?"

"Yep, kora,"

"Sweet, good job you Kora bastard." Reborn said, as he patted his friends shoulder. Colonnello only nodded.

"Kyo-kun," Chrome called, Hibari jumped down from the roof and stared down at Chrome. She smiled up at him, "we are sorry for harassing you with questions earlier." Chrome stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. Hibari grunted as he glared at the girls who were giggling.

"We are leaving in twenty minutes. Get ready." She nodded and ran off to get ready. Hibari sent the girls another glare as they took off to look for Dino and Lambo.

The girls found the two curled up hugging each other in a corner. "No more Lal… she's too scary…" Lambo cried. Dino nodded.

Lal grinned; she loved when she made grown men like Dino cry. Lambo was still a boy. "OY MAN UP," Lal screamed, the two jumped and bowed to Lal. Her grin only grew as she stared at them.

"She's gone mad with power!" Haru screamed to I-Pin, the little Chinese girl nodded as she hugged her Lambo.

"Damn skippy bitches." Lal grinned as she flipped the two boys off and left the room to beat the shit out of Colonnello.

Bianchi kneeled in front of Dino and Lambo. "What Lal was trying to say was… we are sorry for scaring you two." They nodded, as they watched the girls leave.

* * *

**did you like it? I'm proud I didn't add BV! Woot woot! Go me! XD**


End file.
